1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data transmission system, an image data transmission method, an image data transmission program, an image data output device, and an image display device appropriately used for allowing a client to display images based on image data output from a server via a network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there is provided a projector system using this type of image data transmission system. The projector system comprises a client, e.g., a projector installed in a meeting room, and servers, e.g., computers that output image data to the client. The client projector projects an image that is displayed on a display of the server computer in the meeting room. When the client projector projects an image displayed on the server display, it is necessary to first establish a connection capable of intercommunication between the client projector and the server.
In many cases, the TCP/IP communication protocol is used to establish this connection. At this time, a server user confirms an IP address of the client projector and assigns the IP address to the server. In addition, the user assigns a server's IP address to the client projector. Through this process of setting the IP addresses for the server and the client, the client projector and the server can communicate with each other based on the TCP/IP communication protocol. In this manner, the server outputs image data to the client projector. The client projector receives this image data and projects an image based on the image data.
The above-mentioned conventional projector system has been subject to the problem of a complicated process of making a connection capable of intercommunication between the server computer and the client projector.